The Lost Soldier
by NotSoGrump97
Summary: Every sailor scout has been discovered, correct? What happens when Michiru and Haruka discover a pen that looks similar to a screwdriver? When the sonic pen lights up and teleports them to the America to find the undiscovered scout, what deep secrets will be discovered? What misadventures shall this new scout have? And most importantly; how does she protect a lost planet? Warn
1. Chapter 1

Every sailor scout has been discovered, correct?

What happens when Michiru and Haruka discover a pen that looks similar to a screwdriver? When the sonic pen lights up and teleports them to the America to find the undiscovered scout, what deep secrets will be discovered? What misadventures shall this new scout have? And most importantly; how does she protect a lost planet?

Warnings: multifandom, I love multicrossovers, and there's probably going to be some language. You were warned, haha!


	2. Chapter 2

Michiru had never looked more at ease. Ever since Moon Face had defeated the Chaos that had controlled Sailor Galaxia, the sailor soldiers had finally received a break.

Haruka watched her petite soldier play with a passion that could not be measured. Michiru was possibly the greatest violinist to have lived- at least in Haruka's eyes.

The night had been going splendidly. Setsuna was taking care of Hotaru back in Tokyo, so the two could take a lovely little cruise in America. The tickets had been offered to Michiru in exchange for one of her performances. How could they refuse a break like this?

During the show, Haruka felt a gust of wind gently nip at her nose. To any other person, this would have been normal. But, to the guardian of Uranus, it was ominous.

Something was about to change.

AN: this is pretty much just a prologue. The next few chapters are going to be way longer than this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you feel it?" Michiru asked.

Haruka smirked, "I don't think now is the time for those kinds of innuendos." Michiru glared at her. Haruka threw her hands up in surrender and chuckled.

"I'm being serious Haruka-San. What if it's a new enemy?"

Haruka shook her head, "I doubt that. It didn't feel like anegative outer energy."

"You could have fooled me," Michiru argued.

"Let's just get back to our room, okay? We can worry about it when it becomes more clear."

Haruka didn't want to deal with another threat. It was too soon, and everyone was still healing from the recent chaos incident.

The two girls walked back to their room to find a rose with a blue ribbon on Michiru's bed. Beside it was a letter and pen. It looked like another transformation pen.

"What's this?" Michiru asked with a smirk.

Haruka rolled her eyes and grabbed the letter. She began to read it out loud.

 _To Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoe_

 _You put on a fantastic performance tonight Sailor Neptune._

"How does this person know that we're senshi?!" Michiru demanded.

"I don't know Michiru-San. Perhaps you were-oh hold on-"

 _Don't worry, your identity is safe with me. After all, I've kept Kirkland's identity a secret for years now... not that you would know who Artie is. See? That's how good I am. Anyways- this, as you probably well know,is a transformation pen. However, I highly doubt that you know which planet this guardian is supposed to protect. That would be my planet."_

"My planet?" Michiru asked.

"That's what it says. I guess we are dealing with more aliens... but they might be on our side this time," Haruka said hopefully.

"Just because they're a scout, it doesn't automatically make them good," Michiru countered.

"Just let me read the rest."

 _"I want you two to find the owner of this pen and train her on the path of a proper Sailor Senshi. I trust you two know how to do that. If left alone, this soldier could become deadly. But, she WAS on your side when the negaverse attacked. All you have to do is make sure she helps the future queen and doesn't mess anything up. After all, she is the guardian of real and fictional dimensions. She can travel between worlds, materialize certain things (if necessary), and dole out attacks such as 'Neptune Deep Submerge' and 'Uranus World Shaking'. Please keep careful watch over her. It is important to the world that you do. I will list her attacks later in this letter so that you can train her properly._

 _We are on the side of life. Do not worry about who I am, just worry about fulfilling your duties and carrying out your destinies."_

Haruka almost couldn't believe what she had just read. How was there another guardian? Michiru seemed to be just as stunned. She held the pen in her hand and examined it. There was a golden sphere on the top and a blue bottom piece where the pen should have been. If anything, it looked more like a screwdriver.

"Did the letter ever say which planet this is from?" Michiru asked quietly.

Haruka glanced at the bottom of the page.

"Gallifrey."


	4. Chapter 4

"78 again. Too many grammar mistakes, Woods." The English teacher announced in front of the whole class.

I, Mason Woods (or at least that's what I go by nowadays), SUCK at grammar.

I crumpled the paper in my hands and looked at the boy in the baseball cap beside me. He had his own grade hidden. Considering the fact that he had only written two pages for a four page paper, I couldn't imagine the results were good. I looked to the boy who sat to the right of me and saw the proud '100' at the top. I became slightly ill after seeing the high mark, and promised myself that I would strive for better on the next paper.

Both of the boys were my friends. Mark was known as baseball cap, and Jon was known as the really really smart kid. I didn't mind being average. After all, this was just my first year in college and all- NO REASON TO WORRY!

I swear, I'm going to have to get someone to proof these papers from now on.

Jon leaned over and grinned. I wondered what he wanted to talk about now? Vampires? Or _Fullmetal Alchemist?_

"You know, there is a transmutation you can do to manipulate an entire galaxy. If you had this transmutation circle, you would literally be a god!"

He waved his hands around in excitement while he explained this fictional scenario. It was kind of cute. Not in that way though.

I was too young and too dedicated to my work to think about relationships right now.

When English was over, we went to our psychology class. With the exception of baseball cap, it was pretty much the same class load from English.

Dr. G ran this show. She is such a doll. She has a lot of passion for what she teaches, and I have a great amount of respect for her.

She came into class with a classy outfit and a smile on her face. She also had two strangers behind her. Both were girls. One wore a suit, had a boy's blonde hair cut, and not a trace of emotion on her face. She was very tall and towered over poor little Dr. G. The other girl was short and petite. She wore a school girl uniform, and had shoulder length blue hair.

If I hadn't known better, I would have said that these two looked like a couple of fictional characters I knew. However, I wasn't nuts enough to believe that.

"Hey Dr. G," my friend Celina interjected, "who are those two?"

"They are Haruka Tenoe and Michiru Kaioh! They're students from Japan! They've come to observe our class for the rest of this semester."

Red flags were going off in my head. Those were the civilian names of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

No- there had to be a logical explanation for this. These two probably thought that Georgia was just filled with idiots who had never read any mangas. They would probably say their real names eventually. Still, when looking at their appearances, I thought, _"this is quite an elaborate prank."_

During class, I couldn't help but feel as though I was being watched. I brushed it off as my own famous and well-known paranoia. My friend Lexi kept pulling me over to help her solve problems during today's class period. She looked concerned.

After class, I stood outside with Jon and struck up a conversation about our favorite pipsqueak, Edward Elric. While he enjoyed to talk endlessly about the scientific side of _Fullmetal Alchemist_ , I drifted in and out of the conversation. Science was probably my least favorite subject.

"Hey!"

She sounded so much like Sailor Uranus.

I turned to see the two 'transfers' behind me now. I smiled and extended a hand to the duo.

"I'm Mason Woods. This is Jon Mars. We were just talking about universal transmutation circles, thoughts?"

Smooth Woods, smooth...

"Alchemy, huh?" Michiru asked, "you must be fans of _Fullmetal Alchemist._ Haruka enjoys the anime as well. I do have to admit the scientific principles behind the show are quite clever."

And she sounded just like Sailor Neptune...

"I prefer the action," Haruka said with a wink.

"I like the science behind it as you said... what's your name again? I am horrible with names" Jon told Michiru.

"I am Michiru Kaioh. This is my partner Haruka Tenoe."

Okay, this sharade has gone far enough!

"You know," I said cautiously, "Edward Elric for all those years had to hide what had truly happened to him and Alphonse. It's truly a shame that they had to hide their identities like that. Yet, they were so obvious."

Both girls raised their eyebrows.

"It's a good thing they had Roy then, isn't it?" Haruka replied with a smirk.

"I think it was a good thing for all the fangirls that they had Roy Mustang" I threw in.

I didn't want to start anything. Not here.

Both gave a small, uneasy laugh.

"Listen, Michiru and I were about to get some lunch. Seeing as to how we're not from around here, would you two like to come with us and scout out a good place to go?"

I was about to answer her when I heard my friend Lexi honk her car horn.

"Hey Mason! You're supposed to help me with government today, remember?"

I don't remember offering to tutor her outside of school today, but I am the forgetful type, so it didn't surprise me.

I looked to Michiru and Haruka apologetically, "sorry, I seem to have forgotten about prior commitments."

Both seemed slightly disappointed, but regained a sort of small smile.

"That's okay, maybe next time, pipsqueak."

Like the older Elric brother, I was incredibly short. People usually made fun of me for that, but I didn't mind. I got to be called a hobbit, and to me, that was a pretty cool nickname.

I got into the passenger seat of Lexi's car and changed the song from country to Nirvana. She grimaced, but chuckled anyways.  
After some time, she spoke up.

"They were watching you all throughout class."

Again, I wasn't surprised. In fact, I had expected this. Only now, I had suspicions that this was no longer a prank. If my logic served me correctly, they could actually be the soldiers of the wind and sea. It sounded absolutely crazy, but enough years of _Doctor Who_ had taught me that nothing was impossible. Whovian logic; don't fail me now!

Lexi dropped me off at my house, and wished me luck on my next government test. I wished her the same luck, and retreated inside. No one else seemed to be on, so I turned on some _Hetalia_ and began to relax.

About twenty minutes later, I heard a knock at my door.

" _Please be my mom,"_ I thought quietly.

I opened the door slowly to see the two familiar transfers smiling at me.

"You forgot your pen."


	5. Chapter 5

p data-p-id="cdac1f4c87e330cee25da6dd897ac25e""Well, this room is very- weird to say the least," Haruka commented/p  
p data-p-id="323945da04ea6b2aebdc187c4985e972"Half of the room was coated in head to foot with One Directionem, Vampire Diaries, /em5SOSem, /emand MCR posters. That was my sister's side of the room. The other side of the room was filled with emMarvel, DC, Doctor Who, Sailor Moon, FMA, Death Note, The Walking Dead, Supernatural, Hetalia, Game of Thrones, /emthe Beatlesem,/em and all the nerdy goodness things that my mind could think to hang on the walls./p  
p data-p-id="c2d33800e7dfc0e3da5ed45e02b8c521""There's us," Michiru commented whilst looking at a Sailor Moon poster./p  
p data-p-id="a99104f412aa08115c86b1e88cbeed2c""And there's our odango atama. We truly do live in separate universes, don't we?" Haruka asked with a smirk./p  
p data-p-id="1058e29c582083786496da73b693c0ea""Hold up!" I said abruptly, "Do you guys REALLY expect me to believe that you're Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune?"/p  
p data-p-id="d161b747f14164899dd9abbe745e04ec""Well- yeah."/p  
p data-p-id="6150474bbf2f5c4c17d287c11752813d""What kind of proof would you like us to show you?" Michiru asked./p  
p data-p-id="20a259ec48e38a70f9c03f9a1b9c5d76""Transform."/p  
p data-p-id="e8de8b12e5c8acb204932298dafcfd1b""You got it."/p  
p data-p-id="f3914f29f5abcd6a9ab67f6b9022855d""Really?" I asked in shock./p  
p data-p-id="15f6a3d47ddfe07b2248ad30e4200093"I really didn't expect them to transform in front of someone like me. Hell, they didn't transform in front of Usagi until they absolutely had to. They even knew she was Sailor Moon. So, the real question became; what was my importance to them./p  
p data-p-id="1d2664935bf9f49e27a80e61df9c7a80"As I thought this, the two were already decked out in their senshi gear. I couldn't help but fall off of the corner of my bed and yelp out of sheer surprise. Both of them were smirking now. After that Light Yagami fail, I regained my composure and stood up. This time, I could feel the grin spread across my face. I couldn't believe it! Two of the outer scouts were real, and in my house! I couldn't help but tackle the two in a hug. I was such a lame fan girl./p  
p data-p-id="c6dccfbc6226c3112aee8c81aee117d8"Now it was their turn to be shocked./p  
p data-p-id="9df0c034c226a1bde89656ea1e379e9c"I backed away immediately./p  
p data-p-id="efd1e1da3303caad26f3f9872434edf2""I'm sorry! It's just that- you guys are so awesome!"/p  
p data-p-id="034a8bcb1d225c75e0c28859b91e8cd7""It's okay, pipsqueak. Just, don't surprise us like that next time."/p  
p data-p-id="ecfd270f8fb9240a7bc5cd7c4d91fd56""First of all; my nickname isn't pipsqueak. They call me Hobbit, and occasionally Baggins. But Pipsqueak is reserved for the eldest Elric brother. Secondly; what are you doing here? Not that I mind you being here! I just can't imagine you guys actually transforming without good reason."/p  
p data-p-id="ca227194dbad1c096883579644519781""You would be correct. We actually came here to give you something," Michiru said./p  
p data-p-id="8c72bb1be2817686ea82bc333e329cf0""Oh yeah? What would that be?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="f89d6bebc7028970b9f2215daafa4114"Haruka drew something out of her glove, and handed it to me. It looked like the sonic screwdriver that the Tenth incarnation of the Doctor carried./p  
p data-p-id="c38e8998b6a8468fc88e1fe8aa688b8c""A sonic screwdriver toy?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="e55b1bf7d07fe7bf3aa2eddabb0395d6""It's not a toy," Michiru said sternly, "that is a transformation pen. With it, you can become Sailor Gallifrey- apparently. We've never heard of this planet ourselves, but we have been designated to train you. Setsuna has told us that it is our destiny to help you train. Without proper training and guidance, she said, the world would fall into chaos."/p  
p data-p-id="e0b2d9eb85f6663b43a1e10a75ed8d9d""Wow. I must be special," I said sarcastically./p  
p data-p-id="949a59b3c15b85a40cc8c2bcce27172b""You don't believe us?" Haruka asked. /p  
p data-p-id="8fee5905569149de590a97b64cf562d2""I do. I do. It's just kind of hard to believe that there's actually a sailor soldier for the Doctor's planet. It is lost after all."/p  
p data-p-id="7e41619d362882793d28267e989418f2""The Doctor?" Neptune repeated./p  
p data-p-id="a5a243375cf6672ccb7db854d2ac0782""The Doctor is one of my favorite heroes!" I proclaimed a little too loudly, "he's saved the earth thousands of times and expects no thanks for it! He's like fire and ice all at once. He's the Madman in the blue telephone box. The last of the Timelords! The-"/p  
p data-p-id="33ad66bf8969ba6a765e2912a27f4e50""Okay! We get it! You look up to him!"/p  
p data-p-id="2dbd69d5f3ce158fe56237a03cea3124""Well, it's good for you to know that!" I said with a small laugh./p  
p data-p-id="f389fbf4f2331469ea800e2942a6fb13"No one laughs at my jokes except for me.../p  
p data-p-id="fd44a959d51fc22089f3d99873ca161a""Look, kid, it's cute that you're a devout fan of a- lot of things," Haruka said while looking at my poster of Dean Winchester, "but, maybe it's time for you to stop being a fan, and find your own destiny."/p  
p data-p-id="3cffead740bad1eb084597ce78701c62""M-my own destiny?" I asked questionably./p  
p data-p-id="537397a5eda439360e360d02b4b02baa"I didn't have a destiny. There wasn't such a thing. Honestly, half of it was will-power, and the other half luck that kept me going. That's how life has always worked- and will continue to work!/p  
p data-p-id="1c415dcb7203609d7cce71a35c9f6f24""I think you might have the wrong person," I said slowly./p  
p data-p-id="9d9811f10e069ff1cf9e76571f6ddec8""No, we don't. Setsuna was the one who helped us find you in the first place. She's never been wrong before. I know you might be scared, but think of how much you could help the world if you just gave it a shot," Michiru suggested./p  
p data-p-id="c7fb3587015a93d79c114a73fa929f90""But, stuff like this doesn't happen to people like me," I argued, "I'm a nobody."/p  
p data-p-id="2fc5f9c616298d0218d92f5ecd5683e6""Well- technically you would have to coexist within the Kingdom Hearts dimension to be a proper nobody" Michiru countered./p  
p data-p-id="2e7b4823c578938519291bbe6cd061e2""You know what I mean."/p  
p data-p-id="508148449fe23a369a98453db0ccca0c""All you have to do is try it. If you don't want to be a senshi, you don't have to be."/p  
p data-p-id="87903a19dd5bcd8c62137a0b35fd9118"All three of us in the room knew that's not how it worked, but I assumed that trying to be the hero Alfred F Jones knew I could be couldn't hurt./p  
p data-p-id="e32108bac0c79baaaef7b744340ec03c""What do I say?"/p  
p data-p-id="0cac785b39e9610208d311419fa98548""Gallifrey Planet Power, Make Up. And, you shout it. It's more fun," Uranus said./p  
p data-p-id="c91fef2db30283597542f28bda194226"I nodded and raised up the pen, "GALLIFREY PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!"/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p data-p-id="1ae9843721ac8953f66aedbb2dacead3"I saw myself in the mirror beside my bed. I was no longer in my Rick Grimes t-shirt and torn jeans. I was in a golden skirt, golden bow (red button), golden gloved sailor scout uniform. I even had the little tiara on top of my head! My immediate thoughts went to, "can I throw it?"/p  
p data-p-id="f4fcfe9769e35c1c475ade4f3303e408""It worked! Thank God, Hobbit! You can't believe how happy we are that we've found you!" Uranus said gleefully./p  
p data-p-id="e7578fbf4e9edc62b02aa367ddabc6d5""You mean, you were gambling on the plausible fact that I could have possibly been the wrong person?!"/p  
p data-p-id="ae288e5a43f79f225dde5878e03cc39b""Well, we kind of lied when we said Setsuna gets emeverything/em right. We may have overstated her abilities," Michiru said./p  
p data-p-id="5689758ce6f3371d2c5512b84ed4b86d""Eh, I figured you guys were lying, but that's okay. The Doctor lies too."/p  
p data-p-id="c5b1af295441172ede312f253fe813d0"Wait, if I was the Sailor Soldier of Gallifrey, didn't that mean-?/p  
p data-p-id="2684acad10fec6b77c761f7bd98a328c"I quickly placed my hand on my chest. I could feel two different heart beats, and a slight degree change in my body temperature. The pen had ultimately altered my DNA, but I had no recollection of a past life as a Time-Lady, so it did not have the same effect as a fob watch./p  
p data-p-id="0156f4656326c442f48d312d4d500daa""I'm a Time Lord!" I said gleefully./p  
p data-p-id="cfa82a411a557610bd428642e67bf8e1""Good for you, hobbit. Would you like to see the queen you'll be serving from now on?" Uranus asked./p  
p data-p-id="6e6f3ac32232dd6c7dc0ce136718c02c""Of course!" I practically shouted, "But- how?"/p  
p data-p-id="ae1a745314b6393307987d355407ce6b""You have the power within you to send us to Tokyo," Michiru informed me, "this note should explain everything."/p  
p data-p-id="e6e79fc39ffab47ccf9d1076396f3dd5"She handed me a rolled up piece of paper. It was yellow from age, and torn at the corners, however, it was still legible./p  
p data-p-id="ba8f35ca70ce88332dc4b65f4c3061ec"emHello Princess/em/p  
p data-p-id="e1cf8877110fea190fa75a27751eccc0"Princess?/p  
p data-p-id="7b70d12baa63e2e16bc72a367ea65ec4"emIt's been a long time since we've seen each other I'm assuming. Don't worry, I have a feeling our paths will cross again. Since I wasn't the one you trusted with your true self, I'm only going to be able to help your human self realize their potential as Sailor Gallifrey. Well, you aren't very much human anymore if you're reading this, are you? Still, you don't have your memories. I can help you with your attacks./em/p  
p data-p-id="97e05f0dc73dbe12953119e45760aee8"emThe pen you were just given can act as a teleportation device. You can travel through any fictional world you so desire. All you have to do is imagine the place you most want to be, and then press the green button at the top. You can switch faces for the span of a week. You have to let that ability charge. You can make certain things appear/clone things as long as it's a singular item, and one at a time. You can't have your own universe, after all. You also have attacks like the other senshi. To start you off, I would recommend you use 'Warp Star Explosion' and 'Sonic Blast'. Hey, I'm not the one that named these things! Thank your past life for that!/em/p  
p data-p-id="738fdc7221462d443f813380b2c1c668"emUranus and Neptune are going to be great teachers. Listen to them well./em/p  
p data-p-id="739cc199515695661ba705aceb9d9183"emI'll be looking out for you, princess. I will find you again one day, even if it kills me./em/p  
p data-p-id="7e076f885a9d488281e6882df021e85d"em-Good luck/em/p  
p data-p-id="3ca7c487076a14487ca09b38a6e89236""That was... informative," I said quietly./p  
p data-p-id="2a1321fe890f2d272902829d04b6ad22""Too bad none of us know who wrote it," Uranus said with a shrug./p  
p data-p-id="957ef0fee6797fbe7bb930936de64ba0""Should we be going now?" Michiru asked./p  
p data-p-id="6207a0ed736f0e53a3a2199a56f01c92""Wait! What about my family?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="ce8b8637c32c2ca182cbee1d270c96a5""We'll be back before you know it! Besides, that letter said you could duplicate things, why not yourself?" Uranus asked./p  
p data-p-id="68fa088066eb9565b5f377ae3e44747a""I'm sure my family would buy... actually they would- hold up a second."/p  
p data-p-id="c38199f17a056537095380b30fdd1e1d"I put all my focus onto the mirror in front of me. I thought of how I looked before I transformed, and BAM! There were two of me. One just wore a cool t-shirt./p  
p data-p-id="bfa6445742cc7955018195c8db79ba5b""I am at your beck an call," the clone said./p  
p data-p-id="49b27103ef0262b46e7029f27c840478""Good, can you act like me while I'm gone then?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="1423e37b7469438d46a61d66cd47691b""My adaptability skills are beyond anything else in the constellation of Kasterborous. Leave it to me."/p  
p data-p-id="81797fd5de40b4a55ab8db202aecc83b""Thank you!" I said with a small smile./p  
p data-p-id="dd5449c7e7da843bf950e28b7c7e41bc"I turned to my fellow senshi, "shall we go?"/p  
p data-p-id="9c6653e1e46054746f465ecda05b9cdb".../p  
p data-p-id="3a0bc337271348e85538cebc774963c6""So, this is the new scout?" Rei Hino asked quizzically./p  
p data-p-id="77241cdb0cc9d75025ef5c834c4a355f""She's so small!" I heard Minako Aino say./p  
p data-p-id="b848fa60efeb627ec35862db97027950""I'm still older than you guys!" I protested./p  
p data-p-id="015c168a8128ab756c63db91e66c01d5""Really?" Usagi Tsukino asked, "it's very difficult to tell."/p  
p data-p-id="fc9c63fc7d0f150fe21928527ee78cc2""Oh knock it off guys! She's probably going to be a great scout, and then you're all going to feel silly," Makoto Kino said defensively./p  
p data-p-id="8e74cdab0f4b53c2611c8595b39bfc3c"I knew Jupiter was my favorite for a reason./p  
p data-p-id="57b8ac049e8980e319ad707945c3daa3""Sorry!" Usagi said quickly, "I've just never met anyone smaller than me!"/p  
p data-p-id="45fff2a03187a6dd9ce63d49154987aa"I laughed it off, "it's okay, I get it all the time. I'm not Edward Elric."/p  
p data-p-id="dd49410eb1a47a045dd847c5182f53cb""That's good! Height doesn't make a difference, as long as you can defend yourself." Mako-chan said./p  
p data-p-id="3e41bc9ba600beb164dd92ac30a59b4d""I've heard Americans are pretty goofy," Chibiusa said, "we really don't need another Usagi-chan."/p  
p data-p-id="220fd8626b297637dcbb24ec616bb91d"This led to a fight between the blonde haired teen and pink haired little girl./p  
p data-p-id="203d22169c04748e8dbbff238d062f4e""Come on," Mako-chan said, tugging at my arm, "Minako-chan and I will show you around."/p  
p data-p-id="be109f2a9e90e6606d538e32fa78fe06"I nodded and went off with the two. We walked around the city for a while, and went into the arcade. It was pretty sweet. What the letter hadn't told me (and what I had pieced together), was that my pen must have had the ability to translate languages in my head like the TARDIS did. I was hearing random conversations perfectly well. I thanked Talos for the ability and ended up beating Minako at the racing game a couple of times. It was funny to see her get so worked up over a game./p  
p data-p-id="eacf9f27f3a6655600fd23de569c90c6"As we walked back to the temple, we stopped by a little stand and got this cool, flower-looking cotton candy. It was huge! While turning to leave, I collided with another person. I immediately felt a rush of embarrassment and need to help whoever had the misfortune of walking in front of my clumsy self./p  
p data-p-id="80a454ab630f7c4f69531ddd6c50d49a"I looked down to see a man in blue robes, short black hair (though, his bangs almost covered his eyes), and dazed look on his face. His groceries were now scattered on the ground because of me. Luckily, it looked like mostly boxed noodles, so I felt a bit relieved at the thought that I hadn't just ruined someone's dinner./p  
p data-p-id="75b822cfd1e7a28c2dd6fe575133f5cb""I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you!" I said, scooping up some of the boxes in my arm./p  
p data-p-id="887d847c1ccef582cac08722c7c1c882""Arigato," he spoke quietly. His voice was deep and silky. "I wasn't exactly paying attention myself. I'm sorry if I hurt you."/p  
p data-p-id="40d7118d69c70242787c1d92314696a5""No! No! The faurt is mine, here-" I put his groceries back into his bag, and handed the bag to him./p  
p data-p-id="47b07eff03d4cfc7d79c187924287785"He looked at me as if remembering something./p  
p data-p-id="92eb106a6a3aa605fe0656fe8f3d91e1""Are you American?"/p  
p data-p-id="9c9d9431c7ec83228a3c75c378c71864""What gave it away?" I asked with a small laugh./p  
p data-p-id="daf1520b2a55c34ef754d99f0206d726""Mainry the shirt. Prease excuse me, I have guests to attend to at home. However, it is nice to meet a porite American *for once*."/p  
p data-p-id="3c68ab78a3507ee6232f364a0a4be2d2"I laughed at the remark and let him by./p  
p data-p-id="c679317baff0861e62ba706c91594106""Lucky!" Mako-chan pouted./p  
p data-p-id="15ca5d2aa3a9343db333f95ae63286ea""What?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="aa271df7c74cf65b23aedf9e16b3ee19""That guy was totally cute! And, he seemed like a nice guy!"/p  
p data-p-id="a304011ef9e4d5752f16946474f56bad""Yeah..." I said unenthusiastically./p  
p data-p-id="a756b9624db7d60d4c9b2e919b39b11d"Something seemed weirdly familiar about that guy. I would look into it later. Right now, I had some cotton candy to eat!/p 


End file.
